


All I Want Is You

by Mysterious_L



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other kinky stuff idk, SuperBat, Top Clark Kent, handjobs, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Bruce and Clark explore their developing relationship.





	1. Finishing What We Didn’t Even Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy. Love this ship and have been wanting to write something about them for a while. Inspired by a manga I read about this ship.

It was another one of those nights. Clark was currently on an assignment from Perry to cover another Wayne charity gala. So here he was all dressed up and moving from person to person getting quotes and statements about the gala and it’s importance.

Clark glanced over and spotted Bruce talking to someone. Clark always enjoyed watching Bruce at these kind of events. It always amuses him to see Bruce in this persona. His posture was so relaxed and easy going a smile so bright and full of energy. Compared to his stern face most every other time especially when they were out in the field.

Clark is brought out of his inner musings when he catches sight of Bruce once more, this time he’s talking to an older woman. No doubt thanking her for her generous donation. Our eyes meet and Clark can see him whisper something. “Follow me.” To anyone without superhuman abilities it’d be impossible to pick it up. Clark waits a bit before following him outside. Clark see’s Bruce standing against the railing looking out against the Gotham skyline.

“Everything going well?” Clark says as he walks up to him. With his back still facing Clark Bruce replies “So far so good”

“Good. I don’t know how you do it. Must be pretty exhausting.” Clark continued waking forward until they we’re side by side. The persona he puts on for events and public outings seems to drain away. All that was left was just Bruce Wayne his best-friend.

“It can be. Having to keep up appearances for hours on end is exhausting.” Bruce said as he undoes his necktie.

Clark just chuckled at that statement. “Well, it must be worth it right?” He says as he turns to face Bruce.

“Of course it’s worth it. But, that doesn’t make it anymore unbearable.” Bruce sighed. Clark started to say something else until their eyes met. Whatever Clark had to say the words catch in his throat.

“Do you need to get anything else for your article? I’m ready to head out and I’d like some company. You don’t mind right? ” Bruce pulling Clark closer to him by the lapels of his suit jacket.

Blood was rushing through his ears. His pulse spiked. “No I’ve got everything I need. I’d be happy to walk with you back home the events are draining on me as well.” Clark turned to head back inside and out the front door when he felt a tug on his suit jacket. Clark paused and turned back to face Bruce. “Everything all right?” Clark asked puzzled as to why Bruce was stopping him.

“Everything’s fine I thought maybe we could take a more scenic route instead.” Bruce says with a sly grin on his face.

“What do you mean? Oh, did you want to walk instead? It is a nice enough night so I guess we could.” Clark said rambling a bit still not sure if he understood what Bruce was getting at.

“No that’s not what I meant. It’s a nice night for a flight don’t you think?” Bruce said hoping he wouldn’t have to keep explaining what he meant.

“What? Oh! Are you sure? What if someone sees us?” Clark says nervously. It seems kind of reckless. They both go to so much trouble to conceal their secret identity’s only for him to blow it because Bruce wanted to go flying tonight.

“Don’t worry. We are out here alone. Besides, if any sees us they’ll  just pass it off as too much champagne. Cmon, Clark live a little.” Clark sighed knowing he want going to be able to talk Bruce out of this. With a smile and shake of his head he swooped Bruce off his feet and into his arms. Making sure the coast was clear Clark leaped up into the Gotham night sky.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has his way and they decide to head to Clark’s place tonight. Maybe have a little fun while their at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up. Enjoy.

“So what’s this all about? It’s rare for you to be so reckless like this.” Clark was a bit worried. Hopefully nothing was wrong.

“I’m fine I just decided to do something different tonight. What’s wrong with that?” Clark glanced down at Bruce knowing that while he may not have necessarily been lying he wasn’t getting the whole truth either. Clark guesses he would just have to deal with it. With Bruce he either told you what was going on or your left in the dark wondering what it could be. Despite all this Clark decided to keep quiet and keep flying.

“I swear no matter how many times I have to do these functions I’ll never get used to them. Dealing with with people like that is draining. I’d take a broken bone over a Gotham gala any day. Plus I can’t hit them when they start grating on my nerves.” Bruce grumbled.

Clark started laughing finally getting a glimpse of the Bruce that so few people get a glimpse of, for the first time tonight. “You know, you really are a handful.” After that the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Soon the silence was broken by Bruce who decided on a change of plans. “Clark. let’s go to your apartment instead.”

Clark’s heart skipped a beat as he realized what Bruce was indicating. “Are you sure? Won’t Alfred or Dick be worried that you’re not coming home?” Clark asked not entirely sure how to react to this situation. 

“It’s fine, I called ahead and told Alfred that I wouldn’t be home tonight and not to worry. Besides, Dick was already asleep when I called” Bruce said trying to ease his friends panic.

“I.. don’t know Bruce.” Clark looked down to tell Bruce that they should just keep heading to his place and almost stopped in midair as he caught the look on Bruce’s face. Clark snapped his mouth shut and altered his direction to his apartment instead.

The two finally arrived at Clark’s apartment. Making sure the coast was clear Clark flew down until his feet were on the ground. He then set Bruce down on his feetand started fishing for his keys. He unlocked the door and followed Bruce into his apartment.

“Come on in. I know it’s probably different then what your used to but make yourself at home. Sorry, the place is kind of a mess I don’t usually have company so.” Clark closed the door and followed Bruce into the living room.

“I know.” Bruce started undoing his suit jacket.

“Right, yah, of course you do.” Clark chuckled nervously

“Do you want something to drink? I have coffee, juice or tea.” Clark asked as he started rummaging through his fridge.

“Thanks but I’ll pass. No offense, but I prefer a higher quality compared to what you have.” says Bruce as he shrugs off his suit jacket and throws it on one of the chairs. “Clark come over here.”

Clark turns his head and spots Bruce standing over by the couch. Immediately he starts fussing over Bruce throwing down his expensive suit jacket haphazardly. “Bruce, you’ll wrinkle you suit if you...”

“Sit down.” Bruce said as he points to the couch.

“Huh” Clark stood there confused wondering what Bruce was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.  
> So little heads up hopefully I can get a decent headway through this story before I am swamped with school work again. If not bear with me and I will do everything to update as often as I can.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce decide to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3. Hope you like it.

Confused Clark sat down on the couch. He watched as Bruce rounded the couch and stopped in front of him their knees touching.

“Bruce what are you doing?” Clark asks, hoarse, and Bruce allows himself a slow, lethal curve of a smile. Both hands coming to rest on the back of the couch.

“Something I’ve been thinking about for a while know.” Without skipping a beat, he leans down till their are lips mere inches away. One of his hands leaving the couch coming up to slip it onto Clark’s cheek.

“Tell me know if you don’t want this. I’m not ruining our friendship if you aren’t interested.” Bruce waits for Clark’s answer for what feels like hours, when really it’s been a minute at most. Clark licks his lips and clears his throat “I.. I want this... I want you.”

He looks at Clark with surprise, his mouth dropping open, and Clark takes the opportunity to lean in and press their lips together. Bruce’s breath hitches, and then he lets out a delightful noise as his arms come around Clark’s head his legs coming to frame Clark’s thighs he pulls Clark in. It’s absolutely intoxicating so much more than Clark ever thought it would be.

Clark’s head is full of fog, his Brian completely shut down as they remain pressed together until Bruce breaks it off with a small noise. Both men having to come up for air.

Bruce sits back on Clark’s things and stares into Clark’s eyes. Both men panting from the force of the kiss. Clark finally comes back to his senses. “That was.. wow. So just to be clear we’re doing this right?” Some of the fog lifting from his mind.

“We’re definitely doing this.” Brice states before he leans back in and captures Clark in a kiss even moreintense than the one before. Bruce breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses down Clark’s neck. Moans slipping from their lips as they reveal in their passion. He pulls back once more from Clark looking into his eyes. “I can’t believe it took me this long to to do this.” Bruce says before capturing Clark back up in a passionate kiss. An idea starts forming in his mind and he decides to put it into action. He pulls away and says “I want to try something okay.” He wastes no time before his hands slips between them. 

Clark’s eyes go wide, blush rushing to his cheeks as he realizes what Bruce is about to do. “A-are you sure?” Clark stutters not sure if he’s more excited or nervous at this point.

“Shut up. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t sure.” Bruce shuffles back until he can easily access Clark’s pants. His hands go to Clark’sbelt and start undoing the buckle. He gets the belt undone and goes to unzip his pants. He reaches into Clark’s boxers and pulls out his hard cock. Bruce wraps a hand around the base of Clark’s cock and starts stroking him from root to tip.

Clark’s head falls back onto the couch. Moans and groans falling from his lips, his hips jerking up into Bruce’s strong grip. “Fuck! Bruce don’t stop please!” Clark has never felt anything like this before. The pleasure was unbelievable. He feels the hand stroking him from root to tip. Clark’s hips coming up off the couch, back bowing from the pleasure lighting his nerves on fire.

Bruce strokes him faster and leans down and starts sucking on his neck even though it won’t leave a mark. But the noise Clark makes is worth it. Soon the pleasure becomes too much for Clark. “Bruce slow down! I can’t.” Clark starts squirming the pleasure overwhelming him. “Bruce!” Clark shouts at the top of his lungs, his back comingoff the couch as his orgasim washes over him. He leans back against the couch panting covered in sweat, then he meets Bruce’s eyes. He can feel Bruce pull his hand away from his cock. A white mess covering both his hand and Clark’s shirt. Bruce makes a brief face but ignored it for know and looks back at Clark’s face.

Clark finally starting to come down from his high feels so many emotions wash over him. Shock at how amazing it was, embarrassment for coming so quickly, and a bit of confusion not knowing what this means for their relationship from know on. “That was... wow. ” Clark falls silent after that not really knowing what to say.

With a smug grin on his face Bruce says “Wow indeed. Who knew you would be so loud.” He then goes to wipe the residual cum off of his hand and onto his shirt.

“Bruce what are you doing? You’re going to ruin you’re shirt! There’s no way I’ll be able to pay for it to get fixed! Let me up and I’m sure I can find some tissues somewhere.” Clark frantically tries to hand Brice a towel but it’s already to late.

“Relax it’s just a shirt. I have plenty more to replace it back in my closet.” Bruce says trying to reassure Clark it was fine.

“So what happens know? Are we boyfriends or what?” Clark asked hoping he didn’t bring this up too soon. 

Bruce sat back and looked into Clark’s eyes. “I guess we are.” 

“Now what?” Clark wasn’t sure where they were going to go from here.

“Now it’s my turn.” Bruce says with a devilish smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Don’t forget to hit that kudos button if you enjoyed this. Thanks.


	4. You Are What I Want and What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Clark and Bruce. More sexy time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say happy late holiday wishes to everyone who celebrated Christmas and New Years over the past few weeks. Anyways sorry it’s been a while since my last update. I’ve been meaning to get this next chapter cranked out but was busy kept getting sidetracked. Enjoy.

Climbing off of Clark’s lap and standing in front of him. Bruce begins unbuttoning his shirt before leaving it hanging off his shoulders. Then his fingers moved down to his belt and pants.

Clark couldn’t believe that this was happening. Clark licked his lips, mouth dry. “Your turn... right.” Clark’s head was filled with fog, his thoughts scrambled.

“Yes. Now shut up and watch.” Bruce says

He pulled off his shoes and quickly unbuckled his belt practically tearing off his pants in a hurry. All that was left were tight black silk boxers clearly outlining his bulge. He gives Clark a look filled with heat and lust before finally getting rid of every piece of clothing he had on.

Clark just sits there taking in the sight before him. Bruce’s smoldering bright blue eyes, pink plump lips, ripped muscles and a rock hard six pack, his cock curved up, flushed, hard against his belly, the sight making Clark’s mouth water in anticipation. Surprisingly though something else drew his attention despite the adonis cock in front of him. No, what stands out the most are the scars. Various shapes and sizes some seem ages old while others look no more than a monthold. Clark’s mouth waters wanting nothing more in that moment to trace his tongue over ever inch of his skin. In the back of his mind he thought about all the scars which gave him a deeper understanding of what Bruce deals with on a daily basis. Not realizing he was lost in his thoughts a voice snaps him out of it.

“See something you like?” Bruce stands there arms out unabashed in all his naked glory. A smug smile adorns his face and there is a gleam in his eyes, Clark can’t quite place. 

Clark cleared his throat eyes roaming over Bruce on last time before holding Bruce’s gaze. “Yes. Yes I do, very much. Now what?” He questions, wondering what was in store for him. Bruce steps closer until hips tilted forward suggestively. His hands coming around to frame his head. Clark leaned forward and slid his tongue along the underside of Bruce’s cock.

Bruce tipped his head back, his cock twitching against Clark’s tongue as he traced patterns all along the length of his cock. Bruce’s eyes were clouded with lust, eyes locked on Clark’s actions. Enjoying the curious way Clark took hold of him at his base and lapped at the head.

Heat rushes through his veins his cock pulsing in Clark’s mouth. “Fuck! For someone pretty inexperienced at sucking cock you’re pretty good.” Bruce said panting hips rocking in time with Clark’s sucks.

Clark moans around Bruce’s cock. Bruce pulled him off his cock briefly and tilted his head up so they could look at a each other. Bruce eyes darkened at the sight of Clark looking so debauched. Lips swollen, hair a mess, eyes clouded with lust. Then Bruce noticed the string of precum connecting his cock and Clark’s mouth. Bruce took his thumb and swiped the cum off his lips before gathering the rest of the cum. He looked straight into Clark’s eyes before licking it off his fingers.

“Mhm, not bad though yours was better. Now be a good boy and get back to work.” Bruce said with that silver tongue of his. This set Clark off a high pitched whine slips from his throat and a shudder runs through his body.

A cheshire grin appears on Bruce’s face. “You like that don’t you? You like when I call you a good boy, huh? Who would’ve guessed that innocent Kansas boy Clark Kent was so kinky.” Bruce field away this new information in his brain for later use.

Bruce stood back a little and leaned down. His teeth closed around Clark’s earlobe in a way that would be painful to any human and still managed to startle Clark. He then leaned back and took hold of his cock before holding up to Clark’s lips once more. “Get back to work.” Bruce said.

There was a short silence in which Clark heard his own heart hammering in his chest. Groaning, Clark leaned in to grab his cock and take Bruce’s cock back into his mouth. “Wait. No hands, only your mouth.” Clark paused to look up at Bruce before chasing his cock with his mouth open. The heat around him made Bruce go crazy. Slowly letting go of whatever control he had over himself. His hips starting rocking back and forth picking up speed. Each thrust growing rougher with every passing minute. Cut off moans pulled from him despite his best efforts to keep quiet. “Oh f-” Bruce chocked out. His hips snapped forward, faster and faster as he chased the heat coping up inside him.

““Fuck, Cl-ark…!” Bruce shouted out. “I’m close.” Bruce could feel the pressure building up until it was almost overwhelming. With one last snap of his hips Bruce emptied his load down Clark’s throat. Spots danced across his vision, his hand tightening in Clark’s hair to the point any normal person would be in pain. His hips kept rocking forward with each pump of his cock until he slowed and his cock softened.

Clark grabs the back of Bruce’s thighs pulling him closer as he greedily gulped down every bit of cum Bruce’s cock pumped out. Lapping at the head and sucking every last drop out of his cock until Bruce started hissing through his teeth at the sensitivity of his cock. With one last suck Clark pulled off of Bruce’s cock making sure to lap up any residual cum from the head and off his own lips.

Bruce’s knees shook almost giving out on him. With a tired sigh he sank down in Clark’s lap head riding its way into the crook of his neck. Nothing but silence between them for while before Bruce leaned back and looked into Clark’s eyes. He doesn’t hesitate as he closes the small gap between them, nudging their noses side by side before leaning in to press their lips together.

The kiss lasts no more than a minute before they break apart and just stare at each other. “That was...” Clark starts “Yah it was.” Bruce says neither having to finish their sentence to know what the other was thinking. Shifting Bruce tries to find a more comfortable position in Clark’s lap before stopping. He moves just a little bit more and settles recognizing a familiar bulge that’s between his ass. Grinning slyly Bruce shifts his wait again until he gets the response he’s looking for.

Clark is quickly snapped out of his daydreaming by shocks of pleasure racing up his spine. A moan escapes his throat as hi head tips back and his hips jerk upward. “Bruce... what are you?” Clark hadn’t realized that over the course of giving Bruce a blowjob he had somehow gotten hard once again.

Bruce leans in close to his ear and whispers. “One’s not enough? You’re hard, like steel.” He leans back and captures Clark in a heated kiss. His hips grinding down over Clark over and over again. Bruce slides his hands up behind Clark’s head, his hands coming up into knit into Clark’s hair.

Clark couldn’t get enough of Bruce. It was infinitely better than anything he’d ever experienced before. Sparks practically flying as Clark pulls Bruce in closer. Both pressing up against each other almost desperately as Clark’s hand slides around to settle on Bruce’s waist. All he can think is one word, Bruce. 

Bruce’s fingers tighten as he tips Clark’s head back, desperate for that better access. Bruce lets out a gasp as he practically clings to Clark. Bruce’s heart is racing even faster, his fingers gripping until it hurts as they push against each other desperate for more contact. Then Bruce trails his lips up Clark’s jaw until he can say just four words. But those four words were something Bruce had been dying to say all night. “Clark! Clark please fuck me!”

Clark froze for just a second before a moan broke free from his throat. You have no idea how much I was hoping you’d say that,” Clark murmured. The night was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter down. I’m working on the next chapter now. Clark and Bruce finally go all the way. Do you guys like double spaces between the paragraphs or single better?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Sorry this isn’t a chapter update but I promise I haven’t abandoned this story. Shortly after I wrote this I got slammed with school work but the wait is almost over!! Exams are almost here so after that I will have a lot more free time to finish this up. Please stick around and do t give up because I swear I will finish this no matter what!!!


	6. A Crescendo Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark makes some confessions. Bruce goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say thank you so much for anyone who still came back to read this after such a long absence. You are truly the best readers anyone could ask for and I'm so, so sorry for how long I've been gone. I will absolutely be updating sooner this time.

“Are you ready?” Clark asked with anticipation.

“Yes, get on with it Clark.” Bruce growled getting antsy at. having to wait another moment. 

“You wanna do it here?” Clark asks Bruce, accompanying it with a kiss to his hair. “Or you wanna go back to the bedroom?”

 

“Mhm I’m not sure your couch could take much more. Maybe next time after I get you a new couch.” Bruce stated with a smirk on his face. 

 

Clark’s heart swooned at the thought that Bruce was offering this in the future. Clark took a look at the state of the couch and realized there were some dents and tears from when his strength got the better of him. 

 

“Mhm, you have a point there. Alright bedroom it is.” Clark swooped Bruce up into his arms with ease and headed towards his bedroom. He entered his bedroom and gently lowered Bruce to the bed. 

 

Clark joined their mouths together once again. The tension between them heating up once more. Clark reaches out and intertwined their hands together. All of Clark’s senses faded into the background and all that was left was the two of them together. It was like he was under the effects of Kryptonite but without the negative side effects. 

 

Bruce briefly battled Clark for dominance but eventually was content to give in and just let his instincts take over. Bruce tore one of his hands away from a Clark’s to grab onto the back of Clark’s neck. His hand curling into what would be a bruising grip had it been anyone else. He threw his head back as he felt Clark enter him. 

 

They fit together perfectly. As if they were specifically created for each other. Bruce tangoes his free hand in Clarks hair and tugged hard. He leans his head by his ear groaning. " Please Clark !" He says, knowing he was reaching his limit soon. "Clark,  I’m so close ." 

 

The heat is building up inside them. They rocked against each other heads pressed against each other. Clark stares into Bruce’s eyes and Bruce stared back. They both wanted to commit this moment to their memories. 

 

 

Bruce threw his head back shouting out as he came. Bruce could feel his toes curling from the pleasure. Cum spilled from his cock as he rode out the high of his orgasms.Clark thrust into Bruce one last time before spilling into the tight heat. 

 

Clark’s kisses Bruce slow and passionate once more before pulling out and laying beside him. Clark reaches out and pulls Bruce close to him. Intertwining their legs together as they both sought to catch their breaths. 

 

 

“That was... amazing.” Clark exclaimed as he shuffled closer to Bruce burying his nose into his hair. “Thank you for.. everything.” It was the best way he could sum up what he wanted to say. Thank you, for putting your trust in me. Thank you, for giving him this chance. Thank you, for making him one of the few people on earth to make him feel human. 

 

Bruce just hummed and snuggled deeper into Clark’s arms. He tried to reply back but his brain was shutting down. It had been a while since he’d felt this relaxed and comfortable to just fall asleep. As he drifted off to sleep he could just make out the faint words “I love you.” before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this very late chapter. Hope it’s worth the wait! <3


	7. Giving You All I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Bruce acts like a sugar daddy and Clark takes it in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I busted my but to try and get it done. My adhd kicked into high gear every time I tried to finish writing this. Not to mention I went on vacation for a week. Fear not though this has arrived so I hope you enjoyed it.

At first glance this morning may seem like nothing out of the ordinary but for Bruce this morning was anything but, and no it wasn’t because some super villain escaped and was stealing havoc on the city and the world didn’t seem like it was under attack from the next intergalactic for looking to conquer the world. In fact, you could say it was the most ordinary day he’s experienced.

What puzzled Bruce was the striking reprieve from the nightmares that plagued his mind granting him a measly 4 hours of sleep each night if that. In fact Bruce was used to trying to find some way to quiet his mind until the sun rose, and he would start his day. There were no alarms or ringing phones to drag him from his restless slumber into being awake.

For a change the sun was already rising in the sky when Bruce woke up. After a bit Bruce took notice of the light snores filling the room and the warm, comforting presence begin him.  He allowed himself a small smile before letting the temptation of sleep drag him back under.

The next one to wake up was Clark. He took notice of the solid presence in his arms and smiled to himself.  He did a quick scam of the world and decided that the world could get by without Superman for a few more hours.

Growing up on a farm meant Clark was used to waking up early and getting ahead start to his day, but for a change Clark decided to just relax and let things happen on their own. He pulled Bruce in closer and curled up next to him. 

Soon enough they would be back to Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent but for now it was just Bruce and Clark.As he started to wake him once more Bruce curled up to Clark like a kitten.

Tucking his head under Clark’s chin and taking a deep breath of his unique scent of sunshine and crisp wind.  Bruce has rarely felt this at ease wanted to make it last as long as possible. Unfortunately this was broken by his partner beside him.

 

  
Clark’s heart caught in his throat at the light shining in Bruce’s eyes. Rays of sunlight broke through the curtains highlighting all the wonderful sharp angles of Bruce’s muscled back.

Clark wished he had his camera, so he could capture this moment. Instead, he traced his fingers all over following the pattern of old scars left behind from his nightly escapades as the dark night.  
  
Clark would never say it out loud for fear of boosting Bruce’s ego even further, but he looked like an adonis. With dark blue eyes, plump lips, and rippling muscles and golden skin bare to the world Bruce was absolutely breathtaking. Clark couldn’t help but sweep down lower over the swell of his ass covered by just a sheet. 

“What time is it?” Bruce asks his words interrupted by a loud yawn and the cracking of his back as he stretches out his limbs. To anyone else this would be a cause for concern about the strain on their body but to Bruce he was used to it.  He laid back down and curled back up to Clark. 

“It’s close to 6:00.”Clark couldn’t help but wince a little at the sound. Seeing Bruce in pain and the extensive injuries he had accumulated over the years always seemed to remind him of how fragile humans truly were. 

Clark moves away from that train of thought not wanting to get all depressed on such a good day.

“Ugh it’s too early to be up.” Bruce burrowed closer to the warmth Clark was radiating. Must be the whole sun is his energy source thing because Bruce has noticed that Clark tends to run hotter than most people.  


Clark just chuckled at Bruce’s antics. Sure Bruce would deny it but Clark thought he looked cute pouting like a child. “Tell that to everyone who’s already up and at work. Cmon it’s time we both get up and do what needs to get done today.”

 

Clark would love to spend all day in bed with Bruce but unfortunately duty calls.  Even more unfortunately was his duty consisted of getting his article turned in to avoid Perry’s wrath.

“Mm I don’t want to move. Besides, you wore me out last night so you have to make up for it.” Bruce was really comfortable next to Clark. 

He wanted to just enjoy this lazy morning for what I was. A rare moment for Bruce to just relax and enjoy himself. “Besides, what’s so important you have to leave so early? Let’s just go back to sleep.” 

Bruce made a content humming noise and closed his eyes preparing to go back to sleep.  


“I wore you out.” Clark’s eyes glittered with delight at that statement. He wasn’t normally one to fuel his ego, but he couldn’t help repeat Bruce’s words to himself and feel his chest swell with pride a little. “I’d rather spend the day here with you but unfortunately I can’t.”  
  
Bruce just grumbled under his breath. Annoyed at having this conversation drag out and his peace being disturbed. “It’s simple really if you don’t want to leave then just don’t.” He reached out to Clark who during their conversation had sat up against the head board.

He paused for a second to admire the sight of Clark’s smooth bare skin only being converted by the crumpled sheet at his waist.Clark leaned in to hover over Bruce and stare into his eyes.

“Well Mr. CEO unlike you I can’t just go into work whenever I feel like it. Besides Perry will have my head if I get this article in late.” Clark swooped in to give Bruce a bruising kiss before deciding to actually start getting ready.

 

It was now 6:30 which meant Clark had only half an hour to get ready and be on his way to work. Most mornings he found himself falling into the same routine of hastily getting ready for work because he was up late either solving some crisis around the world or working an article for work. 

Which meant grabbing what his mother would call a poor excuse for breakfast before heading out the door.  And if he was lucky maybe pick up some coffee before heading into work. 

Today would be especially rushed as Clark was having trouble convincing Bruce to let him get ready for work. 

“Hey I’ll have you know that I actually go into work on a semi-regular schedule.” Bruce huffed out.  The truth was more that he had to otherwise Lucius would be all over him about it.

He also continues to ignore the fact that Clark would actually be late to his job. Determined to get his way Bruce tried to think of some ways he could convince Clark to just ditch work for once. 

He started to open his mouth to put out some ideas to remedy this situation but it was almost as if Clark could read Bruce’s mind because he had the perfect responses.  
 

 

No Clark didn’t have some secret ability to read minds, but he had been around Bruce long enough to have an idea of what he was thinking at times. 

So he decided to put a stop to his crazy antics before they got out of hand. “ No you cannot pay me to stay. One I already have a decent paying job. Two I’m not your personal escort.”

Bruce just sighed because hearing Clark day it out loud made it sound bad but in his head it seemed like a semi decent idea. “What if I said as your boss you had today off. I’m pretty sure I own the daily planet and if not it wouldn’t be a problem to acquire it.”  
  
“Regardless of if that’s true it’s  no better than trying to pay me to stay in bed with you. Clark just heaved a sigh because despite it he found Bruce’s actions somewhat adorable.

Deciding enough was enough Clark climbed out of bed to get the quickest shower in the history of showers. He leaned down and kissed Bruce on his way to the shower. “I’m going to work and that’s it.”

  
  
Bruce tried projecting his usual bat glare at Clark but given the bed head and love bites he was covered in it didn’t have its usual effect. Bruce sat up with a soft glare.

Although, with his hair a mess and his chest covered in love bites, it’d lost quite a bit of its usual effect. “Fine see you later” Despite wanting to stay in the comfort of the bed Bruce knew that he needed to get back to Gotham.

Not to mention Dick would probably be waiting on him. After that they both got set on getting ready for the day. Clark came out of the shower and Bruce was now standing in the room naked. 

Both were sorely tempted to cave into the sexual tension between them but both managed some semblance of control and went about their own devices.

As tough as it was parting this morning both were confident that this marked a new step in their relationship and would see each soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it. I’m going to try and start doing more with writing now so be on the look out for more stories.

**Author's Note:**

> See you for the next chapter.


End file.
